


Náš zákazník, náš pán

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, glee czech fest
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dění v Lima Beans z pohledu obsluhujícího.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Náš zákazník, náš pán

**Author's Note:**

> Napsáno pro glee czech fest.

 

V kavárně pracuju jako brigádnice. Nejsem tu každý týden, natož každý den. Většinou dva týdny do měsíce plus rušné víkendy a svátky. Ráda pozoruju zákazníky. Lidé toho o sobě tolik řeknou, když si myslí, že si jich nikdo nevšímá. Vidím jejich gesta a výrazy. Poznám, když je někdo smutný a když veselý. Jestli dneska vstal z postele levou nebo pravou nohou. Poznám, s kým můžu prohodit pár slov a komu mám jen předat kávu a vzít si od něho peníze. Pamatuju si objednávky stálých hostů.

Menší dívka s rovnými hnědými vlasy a hnědýma očima má ráda střední oříškové latté se sójovým mlékem. Student s nagelovanými vlasy si pokaždé dává střední černou kávu, občas se zázvorovou sušenkou. Mladík, co chodí s ním − jeho přítel, má zase rád velké mokačíno s nízkotučným mlékem. Když chce hřešit, objedná si ještě nízkokalorický cheescake.

A pak je tu mladík, který si myslí, že ho nikdo nevidí. Svým způsobem má pravdu. Sedává za obrovskou mramornatkou – chloubou našeho podniku, vypěstovanou naším šéfem – v terakotovém květináči v rohu místnosti a jeho objednávka je pokaždé stejná − nikdy se nestalo, aby si dal něco jiného − karamelové kapučíno.

Snaží se být co nejméně nápadný. Moc nemluví, ale vždy nechává slušné dýžko. Chodí pravidelně o deset minut dřív, než mladík s mokačínem s nízkotučným mlékem. Celou dobu ho pozoruje smutnýma očima a upíjí svůj příliš sladký nápoj.

Když jsem tu začínala brigádničit, chodíval sem kapučínový milovník v červené fotbalové bundě místní školy společně s dalšími hráči. (Nemám ten sport ráda, popravdě jsem nikdy nepochopila, co na něm všichni vidí a proč ho tak opěvují. To už raději baseball.)Pokaždé nadělali až moc hluku. Obsluhovat je nebyl žádný med. Mladíčkovi s nízkotučným mlékem se vysmívali a měli pro něho jen úšklebky a nadávky. V tu dobu jsem karamela neměla ráda. Nikdy jsem nemusela lidi, kteří si o sobě myslí až příliš a sami nejsou ničím zajímaví.

Poté jsem ho tu párkrát viděla ve společnosti velmi atraktivní černovlasé krásky. Ohnivý temperament z ní přímo sršel. Roztleskávačka a fotbalista – ideální pár. Přesto se mi na těch dvou něco nezdálo. Drželi se sice za ruce, kluk jí galantně odstrčil židli a usadil ji. Zaplatil za kávy, ale něco na nich bylo divného. Nevěřila jsem jim to. Nikdy žádná pusa, zamilovaný úsměv nebo něžný dotek. Jenom strojenost. To od mladého páru – nízkotučného mokačína a černé kávy − jsem zaláskované úsměvy vídávala až moc často. Drželi se za ruce a zasněně na sebe koukali a cukrovali si. Opravdu jsem už jen čekala, kdy se začnou navzájem krmit dortíkem. V tu dobu jsem taky zaznamenala, že sem karamelový fotbalista chodí ve stejnou dobu co pár mladíků (Vždy ovšem bez své _údajné_ _přítelkyně_.). Pokaždé si sedával za vzrostlou mramornatku a napjatě čekal, až uvidí fešáčka s přítelem projít dveřmi.

Jeho pohledů jsem si všimla vlastně hned. Koukal na ně tak zvláštně – toužebně a přece jsem mu mohla z očí vyčíst i strach. Párkrát jsem dokonce přemýšlela, jestli ho neupozornit, že špiclování lidi nemají rádi. Neudělala jsem to. Ráda zákazníky sleduju, jak jsem už říkala a on byl velmi zajímavý _subjekt_ na pozorování. Takhle bych si ho mohla vyplašit.

O prázdninách jsem ho v kavárně moc nevídala. Docela mi scházel. Často jsem se mohla ukousat nudou. Zákazníci nechodili, léto bylo velmi teplé a raději pobývali u bazénů nebo se těšili domácí klimatizaci. Ani jsem se jim nedivila. V kavárně to bylo k nevydržení.

Za to vymóděný kluk a nagelovaný účes byli v kavárně pečení vaření. Nechápala jsem, jak někdo může vypít takové množství kávy a pořád normálně fungovat. Asi jim to potíže nedělalo. Mně bylo občas špatně už jen z té vůně. Měla jsem pocit, že kávu cítím všude a nemohla se toho pachu zbavit.

Karamelového fotbalistu jsem v létě viděla vlastně jen dvakrát. Za to tu strávil prakticky celý den, ale objekt jeho rádoby nenápadného špehování se ani jednou nedostavil. Vypadal smutně. Už jsem se ho znovu málem zeptala, proč mokačíno s nízkotučným mlékem tak moc touží vidět. Nakonec ne. Vlastně mi do toho nic není. Jen zvědavost je někdy silnější než já.

Na začátku nového školního roku tu máme vždycky plno a já tu tak strávím daleko více času. Školou povinní si prolejou krkem tolik kafe, než si srovnají rozhozený rytmus z prázdnin. Myslela jsem si, že třeba poodhalím tajemství karamelu a nízkotučného mléka. Právě kvůli nim jsem se vlastně na začátek školního roku vážně těšila. Aspoň nějaké vzrušení do mého nezáživného stereotypu.

Jenže fotbalista se tu skoro neobjevoval. Místo aby chodil čtyřikrát do týdne, jak bylo obvyklé, objevoval se sotva dvakrát a ani to nebylo pravidlem. Dokonce už nenosil červenou fotbalovou bundu a ztratil i ten poslední kus sebevědomého výrazu ve tváři. Přibyla další záhada. Jediné co zůstalo, byla objednávka a jeho místo. Ukrytý za srdčitými žíhanými listy velké rostliny se cítil v bezpečí, mohla jsem mu číst z tváře. Pokaždé když přišel někdo z jeho bývalých přátel, se kterými jsem ho dřív vídávala, měl vyděšený výraz a zcela určitě si přál být někde jinde. Nikdo ho tu ale nenachytal. Pořád se s nikým nebavil. Nikdo si k němu nepřisedl.

Můžu vám říct, že vůbec nevypadal dobře. Měl hluboké tmavé kruhy pod očima a určitě zhubnul. Celkově vypadal celý ustrašený, nejistý a _jiný_. Jenom jsem nemohla přesně říct, v čem. Pokaždé, když zacinkal zvonek otevírajících se dveří a dovnitř vešel další ze zákazníků, dychtivě zvedl hlavu. Když to nebyl mladík s pečlivě nastylizovanými vlasy, smutně ji sklopil a dál se snažil být neviditelný. Bylo mi ho opravdu líto a moje zvědavost dosahovala nezměrných mezí. Musela jsem té záhadě přijít na kloub.

Asi měsíc před Vánoci se tu nagelovaná černá káva objevila s úplně cizím klukem. Nikdy jsem ho u nás v kavárně neviděla. Nemůžu říct, že by mi byl úplně nepříjemný (dýžko nechal víc jak velkorysé a pochválil mi nový účes), ale ten jeho dravčí úsměv… Jeden z kluků, kteří si jdou za svým. Co chce, to dostane. Sebevědomí z něho jen sršelo stejně tak jako lichotky směřované k nagelované černé kávě. Jeho objednávka byla naše novinka: překapávaná káva se špetkou chilli.

Se zájmem jsem pozorovala dění u kulatého stolku, kam se usadili. Černá káva se červenala a bylo vidět, že mu slova druhého mladíka velmi lichotí. Své nápoje popíjeli asi čtvrt hodinu, když zazvonil protivný zvoneček nad dveřmi – kolikrát mi zněl ve snech a kolikrát jsem ho chtěla strhnout a zahodit – a do kavárny vešel vymóděný přítel černé kávy. Zamířil si to přímo k pultu a s úsměvem na rtech si poručil svoji oblíbenou kávu. Odešel s přáním krásného dne, ale než stačil dojít ke vchodu, zarazil se. Do očí mu padl jeho přítel sedící s cizincem. Trvalo jen chvilku, než si to s hlavou vztyčenou a falešným úsměvem na tváři namířil k nim. Moc jsem toho bohužel neviděla, přišli noví zákazníci (vždycky dorazí v tu nejnevhodnější dobu) a než jsem je všechny obsloužila, zvedali se tři mladíci k odchodu. Mokačíno se drželo majetnicky svého přítele za rámě a jasně dávalo najevo, že to on je přítel milovníka černé kávy.

Na Vánoce jsem odjela za rodinou, takže jsem v kavárně nepracovala. Vrátila jsem se až v polovině ledna (Rodinná návštěva se mi nějak protáhla. Skoro bych řekla, že se mě nemohli nabažit). Kavárna se připravovala na Valentýna a všude visely růžové srdíčkové girlandy a šéf rozmístil po místnosti několik buclatých andělíčků a plyšových srdcí. V nabídce se nám vylouply košíčky s růžovým krémem a další valentýnské dobroty. Raději jsem to nijak nekomentovala. Pokud to přitáhne zákazníky, prosím.

Od Emily, mé spolupracovnice, jsem slyšela historku o incidentu mladého párečku a jejich přátel s milovníkem chilli. Jednou mám dovolenou a stane se takový pozdvižení. Jestli by vás to nenaštvalo. Nicméně to asi mělo dohru. Vyfešákované mokačíno chodilo do kavárny asi dva týdny bez přítele.

Karamelové kapučíno se taky vrátilo. Vše bylo při starém. Stále ty smutné oči a kruhy pod nimi. Bylo na něm vidět, jak je neklidný. Neustále se ošíval a nevydržel chvilku sedět v klidu. Úplně jsem z něho cítila, jak chce vstát a zamířit si to ke stolku fešáčka. Asi zatím nesebral dost odvahy.

Po Valentýnu jsem ho dost dlouho neviděla. Fešáček sem pořád chodil s nagelovaným. Až se mi dělalo špatně z jejich dlouhých zaláskovaných pohledů. Vlastně se mi dělalo zle ze všech zamilovaných, určitě to nemělo nic společného s mým rozchodem několik dnů po tomhle pitomým svátku zamilovaných…

Karamel se objevil asi za dva měsíce, ale jeho návrat byl nanejvýš překvapující. Zůstala jsem stát s pusou dokořán, když kapučíno s mokačínem vešli do kavárny společně. Málem jsem se polila teplou kávou, kterou jsem právě předávala zákazníkovi.

S bláznivým úsměvem od ucha k uchu jsem si vyslechla jejich objednávky, i když jsem je samozřejmě nezapomněla. Zaplatil kapučínový milovník, fešáček se snažil protestovat, ale neuspěl. Kapučíno bylo nesmlouvavé. Za veselého rozhovoru si odnášeli oblíbené nápoje. Kapučíno nevypadala ještě zcela ve své kůži, ale oči měl šťastné.

Sednout si šli ke stolku s rostlinou, která je oba schovala před zvídavýma očima. Samozřejmě ne před těma mýma. Ve skutečnosti jsem na ně od pultu měla dokonalý výhled. Zůstali asi dvě hodiny. Karamel se smál, nikdy jsem ho neviděla se smát. Tedy, ne tak, aby mu zářily oči radostí a celý jeho postoj byl uvolněný jako nikdy dřív. Slušelo mu to. Vypadal úplně jinak, jako obří méďa, kterého si bere dítě na noc do postele, aby ho ochránil před nočníma můrama.

Společně chodili do kavárny asi dvakrát týdně. Fešáček chodil i sám nebo s dívkou s oříškovým latté a sójovým mlékem. Někdy i s nagelovanou černou kávou, už ale žádné zamilované úsměvy nebo držení se za ruce. Stejně jim to jako kamarádům slušelo víc. Připadali mi tak nějak víc věrohodní a uvolnění, nebo jak to mám říct.

Kapučínu s mokačínem trvalo asi tři měsíce, než se za ruce chytli oni. V tu dobu jsem jim začala stůl ukrytý za obrovskou mramornatkou rezervovat. Začalo ho totiž vyhledávat čím dál více párů. Soukromí je lákalo, jako mouchy láká sladké ovoce. Jenže měli smůlu. Pro karamelového milovníka kapučín mám jednoduše slabost.


End file.
